A surgical instrument and/or an implant can be held and/or stored in a defined manner, for example, at a specific position in the receiving space of a surgical container with the aid of a surgical holder of the type described at the outset. A plurality of surgical instruments and/or implants can be neatly arranged in the container. They can also be held at their respective positions when the container is moved and are, therefore, better protected against damage, for example, any impacting on one another.
One example for such a surgical holder is described in the Utility Model No. DE 20 2005 015 415 U1. It comprises, in the form of individual parts, a profiled element for holding and storing instruments as well as attachment elements. The attachment elements abut on the outer wall of a container for attaching this holder to a sterile container, wherein holding arms provided on the attachment elements are each guided through an opening in the container and brought into engagement with the profiled element abutting on the inner wall of the container. The disadvantage of such a holder is the fact that several individual parts have to be handled in order to attach it to the container and that handling, in particular, must occur outside and inside the container.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to improve a surgical holder for a surgical container and a surgical container of the type described at the outset in that the holder can be attached to the container more easily.